


To Your Heart

by saltyseatea



Category: Original Work
Genre: ;), Blind Date, Blood, Death, Deception, Gen, Inspired by..., Letters, No Romance, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader-Insert, Valentine's Day, a conversation on discord about romantic murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyseatea/pseuds/saltyseatea
Summary: I have the key.
Relationships: Self-Insert & Reader, well yes but actually no - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 7





	To Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> tw: blood, vague descriptions of violence  
> (ignore this i didn't write the thing i was supposed to HAHAHA nothing to be afraid of don't worry)

you died ok the end

a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a aa a a a a a aa a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a i a a a aa a aia

will always love youuuuuui a a a a a a aa a a a

fool you thought there was going to be intricately written vague death? no

did you not read the deception tag you wingnut

lost motivation to write this ok im dead

sorry for calling u a wingnut 2 incomplete sentences earlier

hope we can still be cool

...here have a rose 🌹

ur lovely

ok

also its valentines day and i have nobody to spend it with so

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

i'll probably actually write this thing next year

but for now just know that i appreciate you actually reading this and... stuff

^^

\- tea

**Author's Note:**

> =)
> 
> happy (murdery (but not really murdery because i didn't write it yet HAHAHA)) valentines day 🔪💖


End file.
